


Maybe that's what it means to be Family

by rose_willow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, They're best friends, based off of some art i saw, i live for their interactions, they care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_willow/pseuds/rose_willow
Summary: Short one shot of Caleb and Nott being friends who take care of each other.





	Maybe that's what it means to be Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this amazing art: http://fl0wer-b0ys-art.tumblr.com/post/173289433935/sometimes-your-goblin-mother-falls-asleep-at-the#_=_  
> This art belongs to the artist, http://fl0wer-b0ys-art.tumblr.com/.

Caleb rubbed a fist over his eyes, suppressing the nearly constant urge to yawn at this point in the evening . . . or was it morning? He’d made the decision to stay up late and copy some spells into his book, settling in the corner of the bar beneath The Mighty Nine’s rooms to do it. The others had all gone to bed a while ago, leaving him and Nott alone in the tavern.

Looking down at his book, he smiled at the spells that now resided within the pages of his own spell book. They would be good for him and Nott, they would be good for the group; they were just good. Glancing between Nott and his spell book, he said, “I believe that this is-,” before his eyes came to a rest on her.

Her head was pillowed in her arms and her body was leaning slightly in his direction. Her Flask of Perpetual Booze was on the table in front of her, dangling precariously from her fingers. By the way it looked, she must have passed out from drinking while he was working.

Caleb quietly closed his book and tucked away his supplies, moving slowly and quietly so that he didn’t wake her. Then, he gently pulled her flask from her fingers and capped it before tucking it into his own pocket with a mental reminder to give it back to her in the morning. With their belongings safely tucked away, he stood slowly from his chair and reached under her arms to lift her into his. She was heavier than she looked, but it was a weight that Caleb had grown used to and comfortable with. Resting her on his shoulder, he smiled at the lone woman behind the bar and headed towards the stairs. Nott would be more comfortable sleeping on a bed than a table. She spent so much of her time looking out for and taking care of him. He could return the favor.

Maybe that’s what it meant to be family.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short. :)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
